goblin_slayerfandomcom-20200222-history
Goblin Slayer
:"Because I am Goblin Slayer." :- Goblin Slayer's signature slogan. is the series' titular main character. He is an experienced silver ranked adventurer who only concerns himself with hunting goblins. Appearance Masked Despite being a silver-ranked adventurer, Goblin Slayer's choice of equipment poorly reflects his rank. He is often seen equipped in grubby leather armor with chain mail underneath, paired with his signature cheap-looking helmet (which originally had horns) that envelops his head entirely in protective metal. However, due to the excellent sense of smell goblins possess, Goblin Slayer has a habit of neglecting the cleanliness of his armor as clean equipment would reek of metal, which would immediately alert goblins. In contrast, Goblin Slayer's seemingly poor appearance is often mocked and ridiculed by most whom fail to see the practicality and effective functionality behind it. Moreover, the grimy appearance combined with his down-grade equipment has, on more than one occasion, caused people to mistake him for an undead. Goblin Slayer usually carries a cheap and disposable sword of a short length hanging on his left hip in a makeshift scabbard, allowing him to place swords of any shape he salvages. Affixed to his left arm is a small round targe, its rim well maintained to be used as a backup cutting weapon. Unmasked Contradictory to most adventurer's bets and rumors, Goblin Slayer's appearance beneath his helmet is remarked to be surprisingly handsome and dignified, if somewhat pale. Goblin Slayer has silver-colored hair and scarlet eyes, which are normally covered by his bangs. The skin of his body appears pasty and is covered with numerous scars from previous battles. Personality Goblin Slayer is stoic and calm in most circumstances and is simply unable to devote himself to the majority of things outside of preparations to deal with Goblins after the traumatizing ordeal he went through as a child. Because of this, he lacks the ability to understand certain social norms and doesn't notice the affections of those around him. His companions work to help him overcome this, but the process is difficult and arduous. His desire to kill goblins stems from two places: to prevent what happened to his village from happening to others and to get revenge by eliminating every single member of their race. To this end, he has a single-minded devotion that has led him to being rigorous in hunting them down, leaving nothing to chance, and pushing those under his tutelage into being just as prepared. He will not hesitate to put himself against odds that will all but ensure his death, being more than willing to face off against a goblin horde of at least 100 in an effort to kill as many as he can before they kill him. Often overlooked due to his obsession with killing goblins and his stoic demeanor, Goblin Slayer is a kind individual. He is cordial towards the general populace of the town and is generally able to maintain conversation even if it has little interest to him, such as when he conversed with Spearman at the blacksmith (who was unaware of Goblin Slayer's identity due to him being without his armor on). Goblin Slayer has also been shown prioritizing the safety of companions and civilians over his obsession with goblin killing, notably seen when he protected the farm of his childhood friend Cow Girl and was willing to give up everything he had to gather help in making sure it had enough protection. For these reasons, he has become renowned as "The Frontier's Kindest". Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 6, Chapter 4: The Men with No Names Goblin Slayer also seems interested in learning new ideas from people of all walks of life. He is always looking for new knowledge to absorb, mostly to find more efficient ways of tracking, trapping, and killing goblins. In turn, Goblin Slayer has very little knowledge of other types of monsters and is usually quick to forget about them or what they are called. Background Goblin Slayer was once an ordinary boy in a village, who wanted to be an adventurer when he grew up. One day, his best friend left to work on a farm for a few days, and the two fought because he couldn't go with her. Later that night, his village was attacked by goblins and everyone he knew was killed. Goblin Slayer Gaiden: Year One Manga — Gaiden: Year One Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1 pg. 1-10 He hid in his house's basement until nightfall, while watching what was happening through a crack in the floorboards. At nightfall, he sneaked out of the house seeing all of the corpses, but was attacked by the goblins who hadn't left yet. He was saved from death by a rhea; Goblin Slayer Gaiden: Year One Manga — Gaiden: Year One Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1 pg. 34 whom he spent five years training with before parting ways. Chronology Goblin Slayer Side Story: Year One After his training with the rhea, he made his way to town and walked past his childhood friend, although he did not speak to her. Upon entering the Adventurer's Guild, he met the receptionist and requested to register as an adventurer. As Guild Girl searched for the registration sheets clumsily, he picked up a fallen sheet that seemed to be a goblin slaying quest. Guild Girl confirmed it, and he immediately accepted the quest despite her attempts to dissuade him from going alone. After filling in the necessary details in the adventure registration sheet, the porcelain-ranked adventurer received his official adventurer tag and began making preparations to embark on his first goblin-slaying quest. He later visited Smith's shop and ordered a breastplate and a helmet. The new adventurer arrived at a cave that had goblins living in it; He fought his way through numerous goblins, but was poisoned in the process. Upon reaching his hand into his bag to get an antidote, he discovered that the glass vial broke in the fight. Improvising, he rolled the edge of his bag moist with spilled antidote into a ball and sucked on it. Not long after, Goblin Slayer was confronted by a hobgoblin and goblin shaman. He nearly died but was able to regain his footing and kill the two of them, and went into the back of the cave to save the captive woman and kill the goblin children. He later returned to the town and reunited with his childhood friend, Cow Girl, who spotted him beforehand. The happy girl convinced him to stay at the farm with her and her uncle. He met and assisted another party (that included an adventurer who registered the same day he did) during a goblin slaying quest involving only three goblins. Despite his odd demeanor, the party asked him to join them for their next mission, but Goblin Slayer refused due to it not involving any goblins. During the conversation, a goblin who was feigning death attacked, but was quickly dealt with. Dissatisfied with his current knowledge on goblins, he began dissecting the goblin, much to the party's disgust. Shortly after word got out of the incident, Guild Girl advised him not to do such things again, as they could create a misunderstanding. As the adventurer was setting up defenses against goblins for a village, a young girl met and talked with him, curious about what he was up to. That rainy night, Goblin Slayer began slaying the goblins that made their way through his fence. He soon found himself swarmed by the goblins, who began bludgeoning him with their clubs. Fortunately, he motivated himself to get up and kill the remaining twenty-five goblins. Despite the victory, his injuries resulted in him having to be sent to the Temple of the Earth Mother, where a young acolyte healed him. Some time after finishing his quest report, he came across the leader of the party he helped earlier and learned that the people had given him the nickname "Goblin Slayer". He then returned to the farm, where Cow Girl invited him to eat stew. Goblin Slayer Volume 1 Goblin Slayer appeared to save Priestess from being killed by goblins. He then helped her save Woman Fighter and other women by killing the rest of the goblin nest. From there, the two formed a party and underwent several missions. They were eventually recruited into slaying the goblins working under a Demon Lord that had taken over an abandoned base. It is there they encountered Ogre, who dominated their fight until Goblin Slayer used a Gate Scroll linked to the bottom of the ocean to slice the monster in half before stabbing him in the head repeatedly. Some time after this, he became aware of the goblin horde approaching the farm and informed Cow Girl to run with her uncle to the town. She refused, knowing he would throw his life away to kill as many as possible, and thus convinced him to ask for help at the guild. With the help of Guild Girl, Spearman, and High Elf Archer, he managed to convince them to assist him with a reward for one gold per goblin head and instructed them on how to prepare ahead of time. During the battle, he eliminated the Goblin's nest, before working with Priestess to kill the Goblin Lord. At the tavern, Goblin Slayer took off his helmet at Priestess' request, which quickly gained the attention of everyone around him. Goblin Slayer Volume 2 Later on, Sword Maiden enlisted his help to kill the goblins in the sewers. However, an encounter with the Goblin Champion leading the horde left him critically injured and near-death, resulting in the need for Resurrection Magic done by Sword Maiden and Priestess to help him recover. Once he was fully recovered, he and the others found the source of the Goblins in the form of a Gate Mirror and defeated the Goblin Champion by burying him under tons of rubble, before encasing the Gate Mirror in concrete and tossing it in the river to avoid anyone else using it. He confronted Sword Maiden and revealed he knew that she was the one who framed the original incident on the Goblins to bring attention to them. Goblin Slayer Manga — Manga Volume 5, Chapter 29, pg. 4-20 Understanding her reasoning, he promised to help her deal with Goblins if they returned, earning her gratitude. Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 2, Interlude: Of the Two of Them, Then Goblin Slayer Manga — Manga Volume 5, Chapter 29, pg. 21-39 Goblin Slayer Volume 3 The day before the Harvest Festival, Goblin Slayer went to shop at the blacksmith when he came across Female Knight looking at armor that strongly resembled underwear. After learning that she wanted to get Heavy Warrior's attention, Goblin Slayer stated that asking him for relationship advice was absurd, but suggested she wear civilian garb. Using the supplies he purchased from the blacksmith, he began setting up traps meant for goblins around town. At night, Hero's party confronted him thinking he was an undead, but left upon discovering otherwise.Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 3, Chapter 2: Festival's Eve During the Harvest Festival, Goblin Slayer was asked out by Cow Girl and Guild Girl to go on a date; with Cow Girl in the morning and Guild Girl in the evening. During his date with Cow Girl, Goblin Slayer found and gifted her a ring before showing Rookie Warrior and Scout Boy how to win a carnival game. While he and Cow Girl drank lemonade, Goblin Slayer put the ring on her ring finger at her request.Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 3, Chapter 3: The Harvest Festival Brings Dreams On his date with Guild Girl, the couple observed hundreds of lanterns float into the sky, as well as Priestess performing a ritual. When they returned to the Guild, Rhea Scout, seeking revenge for his demotion, attempted to kill them both. Deciding the rhea was too quick to beat him in a fair fight, he fooled the rhea into thinking that he had perished from one of his darts before slicing open his torso. With the sudden turn of events, Goblin Slayer concluded that a goblin attack was imminent.Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 3, Chapter 4: It's Your Smile That Matters Promptly meeting up with the rest of his party, Goblin Slayer revealed he had anticipated a goblin attack since everyone would be too drunk to defend themselves, adding that goblin activity was strangely low. The party then split up to deal with advancing goblins who had not fallen into Goblin Slayer's numerous traps. Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 3, Chapter 5: A Scenario Overturned The night after the Festival, Goblin Slayer and his party confronted another goblin advance, this time led by Dark Elf. When the latter grew five arms from his back, Goblin Slayer found a brief opportunity to perform a charge attack, but was unable to pierce Dark Elf's armor. Fortunately, Priestess cast Holy Light to blind Dark Elf, allowing Goblin Slayer to cut the elf with a poisoned blade. As the enraged Dark Elf conjured another spell, Goblin Slayer threw the throwing knife he purchased to lop off Dark Elf's arm before finishing him off. Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 3, Chapter 6: Seven Powers Goblin Slayer Volume 4 Goblin Slayer Volume 5 Goblin Slayer Volume 6 Abilities Goblin Slayer has been trained as a fighter and ranger. His style of combat relies more on pragmatism such as setting traps, using a weapon against its user, and taking whatever advantage that may come. * Trained Combatant: Goblin Slayer is relatively skilled in most weapons that he can get his hands on, using them effectively enough to kill goblins. He is also perfectly capable of combating other kinds of monsters, as well as other adventurers. * Master Swordsman: Goblin Slayer is extremely skilled in wielding any bladed weaponry from short swords, daggers to knives. With his short sword, he can slay multiple goblins at once with masterful dexterity. * Master Marksman: Goblin Slayer is an incredibly proficient archer; he can accurately shoot down Goblins from vast distances. With a thrown javelin, he could fatally injure a goblin shaman with little effort. * Master Strategist: Goblin Slayer is an excellent strategist, specializing in ambush and guerrilla warfare. He could come up with extraordinary plans to trap large numbers of goblins, eliminating them with efficiency. * Goblin Knowledge: Goblin Slayer has devoted himself towards all matters related to goblins, ranging from their habits to their mindsets. This makes him the frontier's foremost expert when it comes to dealing with goblins, a specialist without peer in matters relating to them sought out by High Elf Archer and Sword Maiden. * Alchemy: Goblin Slayer has basic knowledge of alchemy. Goblin Slayer Light Novel Gaiden: Year One - Year One Light Novel Volume 2, Chapter 1, pg. 22 - 24 * Physical Conditioning: Goblin Slayer has rigorously trained his body to utmost perfection, granting him top notch physical abilities. ** Strength: Goblin Slayer has a high level of physical strength. He could overpower even large goblins and wield blunt weapons such as clubs and stone axes with enough force to slaughter goblins in a single hit. ** Speed: He could strike down multiple goblins at once with superior speed and reflexes. Can react fast enough to defend against unexpected attacks, including incoming arrows. ** Endurance: He also possesses an incredible amount of endurance and pain tolerance, capable of fighting after having broken multiple bones. Goblin Slayer is well acclaimed to snowy mountains and cold temperatures, as he received his training in such environments. ** Senses: Goblin Slayer is extremely aware of his surroundings, having extensively trained to utilize all his senses including sight and hearing. He could even detect a goblin hiding in pitch-black darkness. Equipment Goblin Slayer, unlike the vast majority, if not all other adventurers, does not have a particular attachment towards any of his equipment save for his armor, which can be discarded at any time if it is no longer usable against enemies. * Shield: A circular shield that is small, round and easy to carry. Can be used as a blunt or cutting weapon. * Short Sword: A Sword optimized for use in confined spaces. Routinely broken and replaced. * Multiple Throwing Knives: Small knives which can be thrown to either kill or distract enemies or used to finish off enemies by hand. Goblin Slayer carries them via a harness on his chest armor. * Longbow: A standard longbow used to snipe enemies. * Light Armor: Leather armor adorned with metal plates, including a metal helmet and chainmail. Allows quick movement while providing minimal protection from light attacks. * Underwater Breathing Ring: The only magic ring in Goblin Slayer's arsenal, as it would not fit on a Goblin's finger. * Magic Scroll: Although hard to come by, as they are one-use spells and expensive, these are used in desperate situations, such as when he fought Ogre. In this particular instance, it was a Gate spell, with the location attuned to the bottom of the ocean. * Potions: Used to increase stamina or heal his wounds. * Torch: On hand whenever he needs to light or burn something. * Flour: His optional weapon to kill a nest. It is his foundation of having a large explosion. * Throwing Knife: A southern-style throwing knife he purchased from Smith. He used this weapon to lop off Dark Elf's arm.Goblin Slayer Manga - Chapter 31 :Additionally, Goblin Slayer is renown for salvaging any possible weapons on the battlefield to use, be it discarded swords, pickaxes, spears, clubs or even just plain large rocks to throw at fleeing goblins. These are usually discarded and replaced with his normal starting equipment between quests depending on his finances. Non-Goblin Enemies Slain * Ogre - one of the Demon Lord's Generals. He was killed by the Gate Scroll connected to the underneath of the sea. Goblin Slayer admits he had never seen and encountered his kind but he has a tiny knowledge that his type; a monster with huge and tall height and more powerful than goblins. It is hinted in the Light Novel that his death made the Demons wary in Goblin Slayer's presence but ignore him as an assumption of his being obsessed to goblins.Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 9: The Strong Ones * Dark Elf - a servant of the Demon Lord. When he mockingly and proudly confessed to Goblin Slayer that he was indeed the one responsible for unleashing goblins to make Sword Maiden remember her tragic past, altogether Goblin Slayer and his party members helped each other defeat him; his eyes were temporarily blinded by Priestess' Holy Light, his throat had been pierced by High Elf Archer's arrow and his left arm had been cut, leaving Goblin Slayer to finish off Dark Elf.Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 3, Interlude: Of the Mastermind, Quite Full of Himself Behind the Sceness * Agent of Chaos - referred as "Giant Eyeball" by Goblin Slayer. Killed with help from his party.Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 2, Chapter 2: Goblin Slayer in the Water Town * Rhea Scout - he was killed when he tried to assassinate and take revenge against Guild Girl. Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 3 * Dark Wizard - an individual living in the tower. He is the master of Gargoyles who tried to kidnap a priestess from the first expedition. Goblin Slayer, Spearman and Warrior partied as they got requested by the government to investigate the place and subdue the enemy, if possible. Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Light Novel Volume 4, Chapter 9: Of the Three of Them, Some Months Ago * Unnamed monster (Land-Type)- it is a huge monster with long neck. It is covered by platinum scale and purple stones around its body. It is killed together with his teammates. Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Light Novel Volume 7 * 'Unnamed monster '(Water-Type) - it is a "huge fish" living in the ocean according to Goblin Slayer. He and his party defeated the monster. Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Light Novel Volume 8, Chapter 5 Trivia * He is known as Orcbolg among the elves and Beardcutter among the dwarves. ** These names are that of a Goblin slaying sword which glowed blue when goblins were near, as said in the light novel. * Goblin Slayer's English voice actor Brad Hawkins is well-known for providing motion capture for ''Doom''. References es:Goblin Slayer fr:Crève-Gobelins Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adventurers